Egg of Heaven
The ‘Egg of Heaven’ phenomenon has a multitude of names spread through all manner of esoteric and mystical circles, all of them referring to a generally quite vague concept of malleable form and presence. ‘Void Gate’, ‘Infinity Circuit’, ‘Circlet of Truth’, ‘The Absolute’, etc etc – apart from a universal implication of profoundness and majesty inherent to all these titles, they often seem to have very little in common, a testament to the fact that the Egg of Heaven is in most circles a speculative concept, and in others one that is very rarely (if ever) observed. It is certainly not naturally occurring, at least not on a scale perceivable to the human eye, and in the world of C/G there is only one known example of the phenomenon at work. Concept Succinctly, a functional Egg of Heaven is a bottomless wellspring of miracles. To properly harness one would be to wield the power to overrule the physical laws of the world at every turn, bridge the gap between life and death, and fulfil almost any wish imaginable. The Egg is a complete, undiluted causeway between material reality and The Beginning, a concept hailed throughout various mythologies as the Akasha, the Ain Soph, Wuji, Ginnungagap, Kaos and perhaps even God. As an unlimited phenomenon interacting with a limited world, it has the power to generate effects normally impossible even by supernatural means. Technically, all living beings are connected to the same concept of Beginning as an Egg of Heaven, but only directly during conception, birth and death, and even then, the causeway is not stable enough to produce the miracles inherent to an Egg’s existence (although, it does explain why so many magical rituals involve pregnancies, ritual births and living sacrifices). The means by which to properly incubate an Egg of Heaven are widely disputed within the few enlightened circles that understand it, and most of them are untested out of a fear of being unprepared for the consequences. Generally, they all involve the use of an incredible distortion focused upon a single point, usually one which is naturally-occurring rather than artificial, simply for the fact that reality will quickly overwrite and dissolve the causes of most synthetic anomalies. These methods often seek to create a microcosm for the world in general, suffused with the immense weight that human belief places upon existence, and focus all of that hypothetical potentiality into one location in time and space. Examples There are two successful instances of an Egg of Heaven’s creation within C/G, and neither of them seem to have come close to accessing their full potential. : : : : : # Xiahou Yan: The being known as Xiahou Yan is the result of a decade-spanning plan to create a stable, living Egg of Heaven, both to bypass the ‘overwriting’ function of the world and to create a deity with human ideals. The project was undertaken by Geoffrey Leoric Godson, by means of tracing back life – both biologically and spiritually – to its original, undiluted form. Yan was created as a being of untainted physiology, and no soul of any kind. His conception was timed to coincide with a localized convergence of the conceptual energies inherent to much of the world, pulled as though through an amplified gravitational field to the heaviest conceptual weight on Earth, Jerusalem. The plan was meant to take advantage of the world’s inherent, invisible survival protocols, and as such instead of causing a vast catastrophe, the resulting conceptual sear was redirected straight through the most readily-available causeway to The Beginning – Yan’s soulless birth. With his existence, as well as reality-functions in general heavily distorted for that moment, the absence of a soul in Yan was filled in by The Beginning itself. # The Capstones: The wish-granting artefacts known as the capstones, while potent on their own, are confirmed to serve as a convergence-point of sorts when gathered, allowing the momentary creation of an Egg of Heaven. However, they are implied to be somehow flawed, and as of yet have never been brought together.